Meeting Them
by DarkstarXXX
Summary: The Harry Potter characters meet the Harry Potter Actors
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter character's or the actors, J.K. Rowling does

Characters:Ron Weasley,Harry Potter,Draco Malfoy,Hermione Granger,Daniel Radcliffe

Emma Watson,Rupert Grint,and Tom Felton.

Summary:The Harry Potter Characters meet the Harry Potter Acters(Stars)

****

Meeting the Harry Potter Cast

Harry:I wonder what Daniel Radcliffe is going to be like

Hermione:He's probably a cutie!

Harry:WHAT????!!!!

Hermione:Don't worry Harry,I still love you

Harry:Good

Ron:I don't really want to mee Rupert

Draco:Why?

Ron:Because he's way more better looking than me

Draco:Don't say that!

Ron:Why?

Draco:because you're the number one priority on my campus

Ron:Thanks Draco

The Stars

Daniel:I CANT WAIT TO MEET HARRY!!!!

Tom:get a hold on yourself Danny!

Tom:You're going nuts!

Daniel:I CANT HELP IT!!!!

Tom:Oh well

Daniel:Tommy boy,I am ready!

Tom:No your not!

Daniel:Why?

Tom:you need a time to rest

Daniel:Awwww!

Emma:HEY Yall!

Daniel:Oh great Emma is here

Emma:Oh Shutup!

Daniel:Where is Rupert?

Emma:He's comin'

Rupert:Hey everyone!

All:HI

Rupert:I just got back from the store

Tom:Oh really?

Rupert:Yes really

Tom:Did you by me that Mars Bar yet?

Rupert:Oops! I forgot!

Tom:I am gonna pound you!

Rupert:Sorry!

Emma:Stop fighting!It's not nice!

Tom:Sure Emmie,Just because you're a girly girl

Emma:I'm got a girly girl!

Daniel:Hey Tom,don't be so mean to Emma

Tom:Why?

Daniel:She's the only girl here and she's sorta alone

Emma:Yeah that's right.And I'm not alone

Daniel:Oh did I say you were alone?

Daniel:I'm completely sorry!

Emma:It's OK

Rupert:Anyway

Tom:I'M BORED!!!!!!!

Rupert:I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!!!!  
Daniel:Geeze Rupert your in grumpy moon

Rupert:Daniel shut your bloody mouth!

Daniel:I don't fuckin' have to..

Emma:DANIEL!!!!!

Emma:Watch your language!

Rupert:Yeah DANNY!!!!

Daniel: (silent as hell)

Emma:Good now for some peace and quite

Rupert: YEE HAW!!!!

Daniel:What the Hell is wrong with you?

Rupert:None ya'

Daniel: None ya'?

Rupert:None ya' business

Daniel:Whatever

Emma:Now let's get the shpw on to Hogwarts

Daniel:Ok!

Tom: (Still BORED) Ok lets get a move on

Rupert:OK OK OK!!!!

Daniel: Freak

Rupert:Shutup!!!!

Tom:HAHAHA(laughing historictly)

Emma: Tom stop it!

Tom:Ok

Emma: Lets all get to Hogwarts

Daniel:On our way we go!

****

Daniel Radcliffe and Harry Potter

Harry:Hi Mr.Daniel Radcliffe

Daniel:Hi Harry Potter

Harry:Wanna go to the broomstick shop?

Daniel:Sure!

Harry:I think you're a cutie-boy!

Daniel:Ok?-thanks

Harry:THERE'S THE NIMBUS 2000!

Daniel:So?

Harry:It's the best broom ever!

Daniel:Oh ok

Harry:I have a crush on Cho Chang!

Daniel:Who's that?

Harry: A cute girl!!!

Daniel:Can we proceed?

Harry:Let's go to the swimming pool!!!!

Daniel: Ok

Tom Felton and Draco Malfoy(The funniest part)

Tom:Are you evil?

Draco:No

Tom:Are you---

Draco: interuppts)CANT YOU START BY SAYING HI!!!!

Tom:Oh sorry,Hi

Draco:Hi 

Tom:I like snakes

Draco:So do I

Tom:I eat melons

Draco:So do I

Tom:I like the color green

Draco:So do I

Tom:Wanna go iceskating?

Draco:Iceskating?

Draco:Are you nuts? Me? Draco Malfoy go iceskating?

Tom:Yulp

Draco:Ok Fine!

Tom:Look I can do a triple axcle!

Draco:I can't stand up!!!!(Falls down ammediatly)

Tom:I can skate on one foot!

Draco:I can fall on my ass!

Tom:I can spin rapidly!

Draco:I can fall flat on my face

Tom:Let's go flirt with girls

Draco:Oh God

Tom:Hey check out the chicks!!!

Girl 1#:Ewe! It's Tom Felton!!!

Girl 2#:Wow! He's hotter than I thought!

Tom:One chick digs me!

Draco:OMG! Come on!

Tom:What?

Draco:This is pathetic!

Draco:Insane!!!!!

Tom:Ok then,lets go to McDonalds!

Draco:Ok,better than being pathetic

Emma Watson and Hermione Granger(A Girly Duo)

Emma:Hi

Hermione:Hey

Emma:OMG! I am soooo prittier than you!

Hermione:So?

Emma:than that means I am top perky popular!

Hermione:And what does that mean to me?

Emma:It means that you are obviously:

Emma:U

Emma:G

Emma:L

Emma:Y

Emma:UGLY!!!!!

Hermione:What a dorkhead!

Emma:Guess what puffhead I make billions of dollars!

Hermione:Oh YEAH!!!!

Emma:YEAH!

Hermione:I SUCCEED AND GET STRAIGHT A's IN SCHOOL!!!

Emma:Urgh!

Emma:I get room service for free

Emma:I get total service for anything!

Hermione:Spoiled BRAT!!!!!

Rupert Grint and Ronald Weasley(The Boring Part)

****

Rupert:Hi

Ron:Hi

Ron:How are you doing?

Rupert:Just fine

Ron:I have seen you before

Rupert:Oh really?

Ron:Yep  
Rupert:I've seen you at the movies

Ron:I've seen you play me as you are acting

Rupert:O

Ron:So,like rap?

Rupert:THE BEST EVER!

Ron:REALLY?

Ron:I like rap to!

Rupert:Let's find a CD Store to listen to rap!

Ron:Ok lets go!!!

Narrarator Speaking

Narrarator: Everybody has a good time and enjoys themsleves.Later on becomes friends and continues their life long lives.The characters go back to Hogwarts and the stars go back to acting.

**_The End_**

Please Read and Review,flames will be no matter at all.

Stick around for our next Chapter: He's A Cutie


	2. Chapter2:He's A Cutie

****

Chapter 2

Narrator Speaking

After such a long time,the characters and the actors decide to meet

Again. Now, it's been 3 years since they haven't met. So, the looks are

different and the ages have changed. Let's see on how the characters are doing....

The Characters

Hermione: WOW! It's been quite a while since we've seen them

Harry: I know

Hermione:I wonder if miss perky-popular girl has changed

Harry:She has,remember?

Hermione:Oh Yeah! Now I remember

Harry:Here comes Ron and Draco

Draco:What a lowsy day

Ron:It's not my faught

Draco:Yes it is!

Hermione:What happened?

Draco:Ron nearly got me killed

Hermione:How?

Draco:He shoved me in a fountain,he dragged me on a horse and…..

Ron:THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!

Draco:Yes it is!

Ron:I've had enough with you!

Harry:OK! You Two!!!

Harry:That's enough fighting!

Ron and Draco:OK

Hermione:Oh! We're late for the train for London

Harry:We better get a move on

Ron:Off we go then!

The Actors(Stars)

Daniel:I'm getting a bed ready for Harry

Emma:Me too…

Rupert:Um..

Emma:Um what?

Rupert:Does Ron like candy?

Daniel:He probably does since you play him in the movie

Rupert:Ok then I'll buy lots of candy then!

Emma:Don't spend to much money

Rupert:OK!

Daniel:My opinion is he's gonna buy a lot of candy,while using all the money he gets paid.

Emma:I think he'll just buy loads of candy

Daniel:You got that right

Tom:I'm finally here

Daniel:Whoo Hoo!

Tom:I'm so so tired

Emma:Where'd you come back from?

Tom:Italy

Daniel:ITALY!!!!

Tom:Yep

Daniel:You're so lucky!

Emma:My mom is in Italy right now

Daniel:Well,I want to go home!

Tom:You want to go back to BRITAIN!

Daniel:Yeah most likely

Tom:Whatever

Emma:Tom are you all packed for Draco to come?

Tom:Oh! I forgot!,better get goin'

Daniel:You're never on time

Tom:I know

Tom:Where's Rupert?

Emma:He's out buying loads of candy

Tom:As Usual

Emma:Yep

Daniel:I CAN'T FIND MY…..

Rupert:I'm BACK!

Daniel:You just interuppted me!

Rupert:SORRY!

Tom:Well Daniel,what were you saying?

Daniel:I can't find my owl!

Emma:You don't have an owl

Daniel:My stuffed anilmal owl!

Rupert:I know where that is

Daniel:Where?

Rupert:Harry has it

Daniel:What?

Rupert:remember you gave it to Harry to take care of just like his real owl

Daniel: Oh Yeah,Now I remember

Tom:They'll be here any minute now so hurry up yall!

Arriving at Fulham,West London

Harry:Hi Daniel!

Daniel:Hey!

Harry:Anything new?

Daniel:Not really

Harry:Neither with me

Ron:Um,U guys where's Rupert?

Rupert:I'm over here!

Ron:Oh there ya' are!,Hiya!

Rupert:Hi!!!!!

Hermione:OK! Emma!!!!

Emma:Hi Hermie!

Hermione:I thought you would never forgive me!

Emma:Don't worry about that

Hermione:WHOA! Is that Daniel?

Emma:Yep

Hermione:He's cuter than the last time I saw him

Emma:You have a crush on him?

Hermione:Yes

Emma:I have to confess to…

Hermione:What?

Emma:I like Ron

Hermione:Aww,you two would be a great couple

Emma:Really?

Hermione:Yes

Tom:Where's that Draco at?

Draco:HELP ME!

Tom:What?

Draco:My luggage is to heavy!

All: (Laughing Aloud)

Tom:You shouldn't of packed so many things.

Draco:Well I did so help me!

Tom:Ok

Ron:Hey um Emma…

Emma:What?

Ron:I like you

Emma:Really?

Ron:Yes

Emma:I like you to

Ron:Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend

Emma:Alright

Hermione:That was such a beautiful sight(Fake crying)

Narrator Speaking

All the characters and stars continue their day.Stick around for our next chapter:Comin' Around

THE END

Please Read and Review.Any flames will not be a matter of this story.

Thank You for reading!

I know I haven't changed my grammer. But,don't worry I will


End file.
